


Treasure Found

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Prompt: Wanda And Vision Meet when Vision Loses his Pet...and Shenanigans ensue.(I'll be honest this kinda got away from me... but here you go.)





	Treasure Found

Vision wandered the streets, disgruntled.  He was sure the cat couldn’t have gone far.  It was frightening how quickly she could run though. After several hours of just aimlessly walking from store to store inquiring, Vision turned to head home.   Out of the corner of his eye he spied a woman with beautiful reddish brown hair kneeling before a cat stroking it, gently. Walking over, he noticed the markings on the cat were familiar. There she was, his Bonnie. He scooped the cat into his arms and his and the woman’s eyes met. The kindness in hers was enough to make him turn slightly pink but he couldn’t turn away.

“Oh thank you. I am grateful to you, mi’lady.” Vision smiled at the younger woman who introduced herself as Wanda Maximoff.  

“You should keep a close eye on that little thing. She likes to run away, it seems.” Wanda grinned, teasingly.

“I will.” 

 

This accidental meeting happened two more times before Vision just decided to make himself known to her more personally. They went out a couple times and from this love speedily blossomed. At first it was fun and light. But eventually they fell irrevocably and irreplacably in love with each other but the relationship never lost the fun. They were each other’s best friend and Wanda had never thought she’d find this in her life after years and years of searching and coming up empty.  

 

One morning a good two years later, there was a scratching at Wanda’s door. She opened the door to Bonnie with an envelope attached to her collar. Curious, Wanda took it. Opening it she quickly scanned the words and her eyes welled with tears. 

 

_ Isn’t it lucky that the cat is so good at finding treasures? This has been the greatest of all of them in my life.  _ And there standing in front of her, having followed the cat as best he could, was Vision.  He knelt with a black box open in his palm. Inside was a beautiful ring. 

 

“Will you, Wanda Maximoff, do me the honor of staying by my side forever?” He inquired. She put her hand in his and just nodded. That was all she could muster. 

The kiss that followed was one Wanda would never forget. Her heart swelled with love and she couldn't think of anyone she wanted to spend her life with more than him.    


End file.
